Bomb Factory
|caption = Bomb Factory in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Bomberman Theme'' *''Alcatraz'' |game = SSF2 |series = Bomberman |legality = Banned }} Bomb Factory is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2, hailing from the very first video game. The stage is reminiscent to the grid-like layout of the classic maze found in the series. Layout The main platform is long and metallic as it extends to the side blast zones, making the stage a walk-off. At times, soft blocks will appear in the background which allow the players to jump on them like platforms. These blocks can be destroyed if hit enough times, or if hit with a strong enough attack. Other times, bombs will appear in the background and after a time, they will explode in their iconic cross-shaped pattern, any soft block in the explosion path will also be destroyed in a domino effect. Players in the way during the explosion effect will take about 45% damage along with high knockback, which could KO them under the right circumstances. Music *The main music track is Bomberman Theme, a synthetic remix of the Area 1 theme from Super Bomberman. *The alternate music track is Alcatraz, a synthetic remix of the theme that plays on the first level, Lost Planet Alcatraz, in Bomberman 64: The Second Attack. Tournament legality Bomb Factory is banned in competitive play. With hazards enabled, the stage has very obtrusive hazards that completely change how the players must fight. With hazards disabled, the stage is yet another flat featureless stage, making it redundant. Furthermore, the stage has walk-off edges, completely removing the edge dynamic of the game and giving characters with strong onstage games and bad recoveries a huge advantage. The stage itself is positioned too low on the screen due to the fixed camera, causing the HUD to obscure the fighters. However, with hazards disabled, the stage does have competitive use outside of tournaments as a training ground or "lab". In terms of both layout and visuals, it is greatly reminiscent of the Training Room stage in Project M, where the grid squares serve as a consistent unit of measurement for range and distance. So, even though it cannot be used within tournaments, it can be a very useful tool when preparing for them. Origin The Bomberman games are known for their action-oriented gameplay and grid-like mazes, where a Bomberman player must take out enemies or other Bombermen relying only on placing bombs strategically. These mazes are filled with two types of blocks: indestructible hard blocks and soft blocks that may be destroyed with explosions. Soft blocks often contain items for Bomberman to pick up. Because of the way the maze is arranged, bombs explode in a cross-shaped pattern to cover up various corridors at once. By upgrading Bomberman with Fire power-ups, the range of the explosion can be increased. SSF2 features the soft blocks as platforms that can be destroyed in a similar vein to the original games, though they do not uncover items when destroyed. Bombs also act very similar, exploding in a large cross-shaped pattern that travels from one side to the other, as if the bombs are upgraded to their maximum capacity. The name "Bomb Factory" has never been strictly used in any Bomberman game; instead, it is a fan-coined name used to the describe the nameless underground compound where the original NES game takes place. According to that game's story, Bomberman is a robot with free will that is forced to work in the production of bombs in the aforementioned underground compound led by evil forces. After suffering an unbearably dreaded existence of doing the same thing over and over, Bomberman seeks to reach the surface to become human, according to a rumor he heard in the underground compound. Following this betrayal, numerous monsters are dispatched to stop Bomberman, who is now forced to use the very same bombs he used to produce to fend off against the monsters. Gallery Screenshots BBM taunt.jpg| performing a taunt. The Bombs.png|Bomberman, , and with their own bombs. Bombs factory away.png| being hit by the bomb's explosion with Bomberman standing under him. Early designs Bomb Factory.png|Bomb Factory's first design, used in v0.9a and v0.9b. Bomb factory2.png|Bomberman and battling in Bomb Factory. BF 1.png| hitting with Flowmotion. BF 2.png|Bomberman throwing his bomb over Sora. BF 3.png|Yellow getting hit by the bomb hazard. BF 4.png| using his forward throw on . Trivia *Bomb Factory and PAC-MAZE are the only stages where the camera will always be zoomed out with hazards enabled. This is because the stage is set at a permanent zoomed out option, similar to that of training camera options. By heading to training mode, one can notice how the zoomed out option is set as default, unlike the rest of stages. Therefore, the player can change the camera option to normal and view the match like the rest of stages. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series